


my heart can't go on

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: The angstier part of the movie Titanic, rewritten with Otabek and Yuri as Jack and Rose.





	my heart can't go on

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Titanic last night and I thought,,, why not.

Otabek stood where he was, attempting to get the handcuffs to break. He hadn't pinned Yuri's fiancé as the type of man to chain a guy up, but people always surprised him. The cold water was almost up to his thighs now, as he waited for Yuri to return with help. It had been ten minutes at least, and he was slowly losing hope.

"Beka," Yuri ran through the door, soaking wet, panting and holding a red hatchet. Gosh, they'd only known each other for days, but Otabek was completely smitten. But now was no time for being lovestruck. He was about to die, for gods sake, and the only thing standing between him and certain death was Yuri Plisetsky. "I found- I can… I'm gonna save you.."

He nodded, holding up his chained wrists, indicating for Yuri to chop through the chains.  
"Practice first," He advised, gesturing to the bureau with his chin. Yuri had a few goes, hacking through the shining wet wood. He took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the hatchet before taking aim and hacking through Otabek's chains. Yuri stared, dropping the hatchet in shock before turning to him.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here." Otabek took Yuri by the hand, leading him through the flooding corridor. Yuuri's long coat was dragging him down, slowly but surely. He quickly removed it, tossing it away. Damn, it was cold. He pressed himself against Otabek, trying to steal any available warmth. They were both shivering.

"Beka, I'm cold," Yuri whimpered, already longing for his coat. He felt pathetic, exactly like a little rich boy set out into the dangerous world on his own.  
"I know. But we've just got to get to the deck." Otabek led him back through the ship. It was almost sad, really. The ship of dreams, now the ship of the damned. He knew that they might not make it, but he still had to have hope, for Yuri. He held the blond's shivering form closer, trying his best to at least provide some warmth for him.  
"Come on, come on…" They'd almost reached the stairwell. "We're almost there." Otabek stopped, and pulled Yuri in for a kiss.  
"Just in case it's our last," He said.

Yuri cried, thinking of that memory of just a mere hour ago. And now, he found himself sitting on a broken door in the ocean. Otabek lay next to him, and he was so cold that Yuri couldn't tell if he was alive or not.  
"Beka…" He whimpered, scooting over to this man he'd come to love. "Beka, please… wake up."  
But he didn't. His love didn't wake up, no matter how hard he pleaded. Otabek Altin was dead. He'd never wake up, he'd never smile or kiss Yuri again.  
Yuri felt numb. He was stuck on a broken door in the ocean, alone save for his dead lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They're my lifeblood. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
